


Pink Spider-Man

by oliv213



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU - sort of not really, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliv213/pseuds/oliv213
Summary: It’s like every single breath Riley takes, every single slight movement, means something.She can feel the both of them inhaling any time the killer comes on screen.It makes something hot rush through her.-Or it's Halloween and Riley doesn't know that Maya's afraid of scary movies.





	Pink Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I had the sudden urge to write a Halloween fic in the middle of June but here we are I guess. (I might've been high when I wrote this) Also hey, first post ever. This pairing was robbed and I'll never get over it. Anyway thanks.

It’s Halloween. Maya loves Halloween. 

It’s not only a chance for her to paint the heck out of her friends faces (it took awhile to convince Farkle to be the lizard guy from The Shape of Water but Smackle thought the couples costume idea was too good to pass up) but it’s also a holiday dedicated to consuming copious amounts of sweets. A concept which Maya fully supports. 

There is only one problem with Halloween. 

The more... scary side of it.

Maya loves the skeletons, the ghosts, even the zombies she can get behind.

But the blood and gore, the scary Jason and Hellraiser masks, all the knives and chainsaws and machetes?

Those make Maya feel a little woozy.

Maya’s always felt this way, but god forbid if her friends ever find out. That would ruin all her cool kid street cred. She could vandalize a park or beat someone up for Riley but she couldn’t even go five minutes into The Exorcist without running to the Matthews bay window and making up some excuse about how it got lonely in the apartment. 

Not that Riley ever really minded.

Oh, but if Riley knew? She would never let this go.

Maya loves to make fun of how soft Riley is. How she loves her stuffed animals and the thought of Pluto’s feelings being hurt brings her to tears. Maya loves to be the pseudo-charming reckless rebel that their highschool makes her out to be.

The real truth is she’s a big baby and she leans into Riley every time they’re on the subway at night together. 

If Riley notices she just smiles and pretends like Maya’s still the tough one in this relationship.

The scary movie thing though, that would make Maya seem like a total loser, and if she can’t be with Riley like she wants, at least she has the knowledge that Riley does think she’s cool and kind of a badass.

“I need a survey from the room: what’s your guys opinion on candy corn?”

“Farkle if you move again I’m gonna turn you into the chameleon from Tangled.”

Farkle does the zipping his lips gesture with his hand and Maya nods in approval.

“Aw, Maya, you’ve seen Tangled?”

“Riley, we were together when I watched it.”

Riley just shrugs and looks down at her phone smiling to herself.

Zay fiddles with his sunglasses, looking at his reflection in a pan he’s holding up in the kitchen.

“Candy corn is the worst Halloween candy, fight me.”

Lucas starts cutting the white sheet in front of him. “You have terrible taste, candy corn is arguably the best Halloween candy to ever exist. It’s a classic.”

“You’re both wrong.” Maya just grins to herself as Riley speaks up, knowing exactly what she’s about to say. “The candy corn pumpkins you can crush between your teeth, those are the ultimate Halloween candy.”

“She’s right.” Maya and Farkle say in unison.

Zay puts down the pan and looks towards where Maya and Farkle are sitting. “Y'all are being crazy.” 

“I personally believe that the caramel popcorn balls wrapped in plastic are the best Halloween candy.” 

All eyes in the room fall to Smackle leaning against the wall, then back to each other.

“Aaaanyway.” Maya moves on. “-What are you two supposed to be again?”

Lucas finally puts the sheet over his head, and then the black sunglasses.

“We’re cool ghosts!” 

Maya chuckles. “Shouldn’t you be dressed as a cowboy or something Huck?”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

Zay leans over and whispers. “They don’t know you dressed up as a cowboy for ten straight years do they?”

“Uh-uh”

“You gonna tell ‘em?”

“Uh-uh.”

Riley glances up at Maya’s black and white painted face, creased in concentration as she sits cross-legged on the coffee table, her hair up in a bun. She reaches for a darker shade of green and pours a glob on the back of her hand, she dips the brush in and touches it to Farkles cheek. Farkle leans on his knees, letting Maya get a better reach.

Riley smiles and looks back down to Instagram, trying to distract herself from how nostalgic her mind is trying to be right now. There’s something about her being in her sophomore year of high school, surrounded by her all her best friends on Halloween, that has got her feeling happy little butterflies in her stomach.

Of course the look on Maya’s face as she concentrates is not really helping Riley focus. Sometimes Maya will hum a little when she’s thinking of what to do next or what paint color to use and the romantic in Riley melts. How is it fair that her best friend is so artsy and cheesy and cool? It’s definitely not helping the ever growing infatuation she has with Maya lately. It’s like she’s meeting a whole new person the more Maya begins to find herself in high school, and god whoever this is Riley is falling for it, hard.

She blinks herself out of it. “How’d you guys get so edgy anyway? You’re supposed to be Texas boys not black and white Instagram aesthetic f-boys.”

Maya shakes her head. “Riley, you realize your parents and Auggie are gone right? You are allowed to say the word ‘Fuck’.”

“Maya! How dare you use such language in my household.”

Maya just shook her head some more.

Truth be told, that was another thing Riley had to deal with in high school. 

Maya cussing.

The thing is, Riley wasn’t actually against it, like at all. The first time Maya said “shit” she thought it was honestly kind of funny. Lately though the words were said with an heir of confidence and nonchalance, as if Maya had been cursing like a sailor since the day she was born. But just like everything else Maya seemed to be picking up lately, it really worked on her.

“There! I’m all done.”

Farkle stands up and everyone claps. Maya had been painting for nearly three hours now and took a deep breath. Farkle was wearing khaki shorts but Maya had painted the entire rest of his body. His calves and knees, his torso, arms, hands, neck, and his face, were all covered in a shade of olive Maya had to buy in bulk. The hardest part was Farkle trying to find fish eye contacts and glue-on gills but the rest had seemed to turn out pretty nicely. 

“Wow Maya this is incredible.” Lucas walks over and touches Farkles painted on fish abs.

Smackle leans off of the wall. “Now you’re going after my boyfriend too Lucas? Why can’t you just except we’re in a committed relationship?” 

Lucas laughs as Smackle starts looking over her boyfriend.

“Well I do have to say, you’ve done an impeccable job of turning my partner into a pretty hot fish man, well done Maya.”

Maya smiles amusedly. “No problem?”

Zay walks over and they start turning Farkle around, looking at all the details. Meanwhile, Riley gets up from her seat and moves around to where Maya is still sat at the coffee table.

“You did a really great job Peaches.”

“Thanks Honey.”

Maya smiles and gets up from the table, walking over to the kitchen and turning on the faucet. 

Riley follows and leans against the counter.

Maya feels eyes on her and glances to her right. “What is it Riles?”

Riley sighs, content with paying attention to Maya and how devastatingly good she looks even as a skeleton. “I don't know. I guess I’m just thinking about how crazy it is that we’re sophomores in high school and how great our friends are.”

Maya grins, turning off the taps. “Yeah, I guess your dad was right when he said ‘people change people’.”

“Yeah he was.” 

Maya finishes drying her hands and looks up, meeting Riley’s eyes. 

Riley insisted on being “Pink Spider-Man” no matter how many times Maya told her that wasn’t a thing. So Maya had painted her face with pink sparkly spiderwebs as requested. She wore a soft pink hoodie, soft pink leggings, and pink nikes that had inspired the outfit. Her hair was up in a ponytail. 

Maya was basically awestruck, having to tear her eyes away from the girl all night. Painting Farkle had given her something else to focus on but now all she could do was stare at this entirely too cute girl who she maybe also wanted to make out with a little bit. 

Not to mention that Maya was wearing a black hoodie, black leggings, and converse with her own face paint. Something that also made it seem like they were a couple. Not that Maya was paying any attention whatsoever to that anxiety inducing fact. 

Lucas glances over to the two people in the kitchen, googly eyed and staring at each other, he smiles. 

“So!” He shouts, breaking everyone out of their conversations, or lack thereof. “We’ve got two ghosts, a fishman and his lover who only knows the ASL alphabet-”

“-Hey, I also know ‘thank you’ for your information-”

“-and! We also have a skeleton and a... pink Spider-Man?” 

Riley looks only proud. “Yes, and she is lovely and doesn’t believe in gender roles.”

Maya looks towards everyone as if to say ‘Let her have this one.’

Everyone agrees.

“O-kay, well, are we all ready then?”

Maya and Riley walk into the living room. Smackle stuffs a sweatshirt in Lucas’s backpack in case Farkle gets cold later. They all throw their wallets into the little front zip pouch and Riley grabs two waters and puts them in the side pockets, just in case. 

Zay nods in approval. “Well gang, ready to go?”

There’s silence for a moment as they look at each other and come to a realization.

“We should have been the mystery gang!”

________

 

It’s 1:00 AM when they finally get home from the party. Luckily Riley’s parents somehow let her go out with no curfew, deeming they trusted her friends and that by now she was old enough.

Maya comes through the front door with Riley, walking home after dropping the others off, and they’re both laughing hysterically.

“I’m telling you! I would be Scrappy Doo, it’s the only logical place to put me!”

Riley just bursts into another fit of laughter, closing the front door behind her. 

“In what world Maya do you end up as Scrappy Doo?”

“Think about it! It’s only logical that you would be our fearless leader Daphne, Farkle would end up as Fred because he couldn’t say no to a neckerchief, which makes Smackle Velma for obvious reasons, Zay is for sure Shaggy, and Huckleberry is obviously a big puppy. Scooby-Doo. The only character left is Scrappy!”

Riley just shakes her head, wiping a tear from her eye. “Oh my gosh. You are pretty Scrappy, I have to say.”

“See? Thank you.”

They both sit on the couch in silence for a few moments, content.

Until it gets too quiet.

“So! I think I’m gonna go wipe all this gunk off my face.”

Riley nods. “Yeah yeah, I’m gonna go put on pajamas I think. Do you want shorts and a t-shirt?”

Maya smiles at their routine. “Yeah that’d be great.”

Riley nods and goes to get up off the couch.

“Oh! Maya! You know what we should do?”

“What’s that?”

“We should watch a scary movie! I know I said before I was afraid of them but we’re teenagers now! We can handle anything!”

Maya tries not to seem nervous all of sudden, but oh my god does she not want to do this.

“Plus if I get scared you’re here! You can protect me from any murderers who might happen to break in.”

Wow that sentence one hundred percent does not make her feel any better. Although, cuddling up to Riley on a cold night with some cider and a movie? Doesn’t sound like the worst idea in the world.

“Yeah sure, sounds like a great idea.” Maya gulps.

“Perfect! We can make Kettle Corn!” 

__________

It’s twenty minutes later, the paint is off Maya’s face and she’s changed into some shorts and one of her own yellow band t-shirts from Riley’s collection. Riley has changed also but refused to part with her pink Spider-Man makeup just yet.

“It’s gonna staaain.”

“Don’t caaare.”

Riley’s rifling through the Matthew’s movie collection when they hear footsteps in the hallway. Maya’s heart jumps slightly but settles when they both look up to find a sleepy Topanga standing in the doorway. 

She smiles at them. “Hey you guys. Did you have fun at your first teenager Halloween party?”

Maya smiles up from the couch. “Yeah we did! We’ll have to show you a picture of Farkle in his fish paint later, people seemed to really like it.”

“Yeah Maya did a really great job. See my Spider-Man paint?”

Topanga laughs. “Yeah that’s really good Maya, very Riley.”

Maya grins in gratitude, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen. 

“What are you girls up to?”

Riley sighs as she puts back another vhs tape. “Well we wanted to watch a scary movie but I can’t find your guys’ copy of Scream.”

Topanga laughs and starts rifling through the tapes. “I wish your father would just get rid of these things but he says they hold too much sentimental value.”

Riley smiles. “Yeah, I kind of like that we have so many. Plus a lot of these I wouldn’t even remember unless we still had them. Like, how would I ever live without the Rugrats Movie?”

Maya rolls her eyes from where she is pulling kettle corn out of the microwave. 

“Aha! Found it.” Topanga hands over the tape with the white cardboard cover and Riley holds it up triumphantly. 

“Yes! Cool. Are you ready Maya? This will be our first introduction into the big bad world of scary movies.” 

Maya just rolls her eyes and sets the bowl down next to the two mugs of cider on the coffee table. Trying to hide the fact that she’s getting visibly nervous watching Riley put the tape into the player. 

“So Topanga, how did trick-or-treating with Auggie go?”

Maya stuffs her mouth with a handful of popcorn and Riley picks up her mug gently, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Not bad. Ava somehow convinced him to give her half of his candy though, he  
says he’s a new man on a path to a healthier life.”

Maya nods, impressed. 

Riley smiles. “Love is blinding I guess.”

Topanga’s eyes go wide in fear. “A terrifying thought.”

Riley and Maya both laugh.

She looks at both of them. Wrapped in what looks like a fort of blankets, grins on each of their faces. 

She knows Riley and Lucas broke up, wonders how this is all going to pan out. She has some idea but isn’t sure, doesn’t really want to jinx it. 

“Okay, I’m headed off to bed. Riley if you wake me up because you think you saw Ghost Face in the window I will wake you up on a Saturday.” 

“Gasp! A Saturday!?!?”

Topanga laughs at her daughters antics. 

“GOOD NIGHT.”

“Goodnight!” Riley and Maya say in unison. 

“Well, here we are, first scary movie all alone on the spookiest night of the year. How do you feel Maya?”

“Like I want to get this over with.”

——-

Maya’s doing fine. Great even, until about halfway through. She got through Drew Barrymore’s boyfriend being gutted which was a big step. She only closed her eyes for a second and Riley didn’t even notice. 

But now, this garage scene is really getting to her. How did that girl even fit through that door anyway?

She and Riley end up lying down. All of Riley’s little squeaks and squeals going right into Maya’s ear. 

Maya is feeling a lot in this moment. She’s trying to handle the movie but it is honestly the least of her concern right now. 

More concerning is that Riley is cuddling closely into her, so much so that an arm is wrapped around her torso. 

Which, this she wasn’t expecting at all. They’ve done movie nights like this before obviously but this feels way more.. boyfriend girlfriend. To put it in Jr. high terms. 

But Maya knows her feelings are one-sided. She knows that Riley is really into Lucas despite their break-up. If anything Riley is probably just missing Lucas, and using Maya as a quick stand-in.

In reality, Riley is paying very close attention to regulating her own breathing. Every breath focused on trying to not to let her heart rate get any faster. Any faster and Maya will definitely be able to tell.

In spite of her anxiety Riley is giddy. She’s so close to Maya, she feels like they are finally taking a step toward normal teenage stuff. Just because they are two girls- Riley thinks- why shouldn’t they have the same experiences?

This is new for Riley too. She knows about how crushes feel and she knows dating can be awkward and weird sometimes but this is entirely different. 

She feels safe and happy and shaky all at once. When Maya starts jolting at every new scene Riley finally takes the step and reaches for her hand. And there they sat, hands clasped resting on Maya’s stomach under the quilt.

It’s like Disneyland. Riley can’t think of any other way to describe just how amazing it feels to be holding this girls hand. It’s not like they hadn’t ever held hands before but this feels more... high stakes.

It’s like every single breath Riley takes, every single slight movement, means something. She can feel the both of them inhaling any time the killer comes on screen. It makes something hot rush through her.

It’s, intoxicating almost.

“That’s it.” Maya sits up.

Riley nearly falls off the couch at the interruption of her thoughts. Her totally normal and not crazy thoughts. 

She becomes more concerned though when she realizes what Maya had said.

By this point she had paused the movie and is sitting up, nearly hyperventilating. 

“Maya what’s wrong?” Riley sits up next to her, rubbing her back.

“Riles, I have a confession to make.”

Riley’s heart speeds up tenfold.

“Okay, what is it?”

Maya turns to look Riley in the eyes.

“I’m afraid of scary movies.”

Riley blinks. “I’m sorry what?”

Maya puts her head down in shame. “I know I’m supposed to like them but they’re terrifying Riles! I mean what sane person wants to see a bunch of people die?! It’s too much. I prefer a simple action movie. What’s wrong with the Bourne Identity series for example? Great piece of cinema, wish I was watching it right now!”

Riley smiles and grabs hold of Maya’s hands. “Ya done?”

Maya nods. “We done.”

Riley laughs out loud for a second. “Maya, if you didn’t want to watch this why didn’t you just tell me?”

Maya shakes her head as she leans back into the couch. “I don’t know, I guess it just felt like something I needed to do. Like, watch a scary movie with Riley and protect her from all the bad parts.”

“Honey, you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. Especially if you think it’s cause I want to. I just thought it’d be fun to be cuddled up under the blankets together you know? Hiding from all the monsters..”

It was almost completely quiet in the apartment now. Only the sound of the distant car horns on the street below. 

Riley and Maya both rested their heads on the back of the couch, eyes studying each other carefully.

“You know-” Maya spoke quietly. “-we could do that without the movie.”

It sounded so much better in her head, and way less filthy somehow, but that was it. She was putting herself out there, right on the line. All Riley would have to do is gently accept this silent offer and maybe they would get somewhere.

Riley reaches out and grabs a hold of Maya’s jaw with her fingertips. Maya swallows.

Riley let’s her eyes flicker to the motion, then up to Maya’s lips.

Maya licks them unconsciously, and Riley can’t hold back anymore.  
She leans forward, still gripping Maya’s chin, and then they’re kissing.

Maya’s brow creases as she tries to discern what’s happening. The soft feeling of Riley’s face touching her face, lips pressed together, it catches up with her all at once.

And then Maya starts reciprocating.

She reaches up to hold Riley’s head in place, a thumb on her pulse, fingers in her hair. 

Riley isn’t sure what she was expecting, but this is a hundred times more.

She’s melting under Maya’s touch, even more so when Maya’s other hand unconsciously grips her bare thigh. 

The small bit of skin on skin contact makes Riley’s head swim. Suddenly dizzy with how much she feels. 

Riley moans without warning and they quickly break apart. 

Deep breaths fill the room, sounding incredibly loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

Suddenly what Maya fears more than anything is Topanga walking in right now. She doesn’t think she would ever be able to show her face here again out of sheer embarrassment. 

Riley looks up. “So, that was really somethin’.”

Maya gulps and nods profusely. “Yeah yeah, really something.” 

Maya looks into Riley’s eyes and they smile at each other for a moment.

“Sooo we can never tell my parents about this.” Riley chuckles.

“I agree one hundred percent, we tell them NEVER.”

Riley laughs and takes Maya’s hand, squeezing it tightly.

“I meeean, unless you wanna tell them tomorrow?”

Maya looks over to the kitchen table. “You really wanna ruin your dad’s whole grain cinnamon waffles by telling him we make out now? It’s the one thing he’s got Riley.”

Riley just shakes her head, too happy right now to do much else.

Maya smiles and concedes. “I guess we can tell them tomorrow over breakfast.”

Riley laughs and squeezes Maya’s hand again.

“So, wanna make out again before my parents regulate that we must be three feet apart at all times?”

Maya nods. “Yes absolutely it’s all I wanna do.”

Riley laughs and leans in, whispering. “Can’t believe you’re afraid of scary movies.”


End file.
